


Arrow to the Heart

by ReyloWarrior



Category: Reylo - Fandom, SNL - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominating Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn Play, Mention of Pining, Mention of blood, Mutual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Reylo af, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, arrow in Thigh violence, cheeky Rey, idiot Ben Solo and his stupid mouth, mention of cum, mention of dating, my research was smut and hotdog boxer-briefs, no research done, oh my gosh how did I almost forget smut!, sexual tension relieved, spoofing SNL Thigh Guy, this is just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/pseuds/ReyloWarrior
Summary: Thigh Guy Ben Solo tries to stop his ‘friends’ from duelling to the death, and gets an arrow to his thigh for his efforts.After meeting Rey, his EMT, several times for several comedy induced injuries, will either finally gather their courage and break the ice? Or will it be another lonely night of pining for each other?





	Arrow to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friends in the Cunning Linguistics group chat who inspired and drove me to write my first ever fanfic!  
> Thank you for being there day and yes even late at night, for spreading the gospel that is Reylo and for constant Adam Driver inspiration pictures and gifs. I <3 you all.
> 
> Music: Into You by Ariana Grande

Kylo Ren was the host of Friday Night Live (not to be confused with that other one). He ran Snoke Comedy Club House. He ran the show and had his Knights Of Fun. Kylo Ren would have ignored the commotion about someone stealing someone else’s identity and moved on. But the thing is, Kylo is just a stage name and Ben Solo kinda cared about people. Kylo knew that he should have just stayed out of it. He should have backed away and ignored it when his ‘friends’ pulled out swords and decided to take their fight to Gladiator Ring (for fuck sake, when did they even get one? Why did they even need one if they’re knights, like Camelot?!). But Ben Solo didn’t. The control freak and animosity defuser that he is, Ben Solo didn’t not stick his nose into it, and try to infuse some logic or common sense into the situation.

“Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys... as host of the show, I think I have to ask you to **not** do this...?”

And that’s how he got an arrow to his thigh. Along with the painful and stinging words “You don’t belong here.”

Now, after hopping and hobbling along to the awaiting emergency paramedic ambulance stationed at the studios of the show (because believe it or not this wasn’t the first time a comedy skit club needed emergency medical care), Ben found himself dripping blood from his thigh and sitting on the gurney, waiting for his EMT.

He sat back, took in deep breath and exhaled while running a hand through his freshly washed and set hair. This was his second time hosting and he needed to redeem himself from the utter nightmare that was his first time hosting. All he wanted to do when he rewatched his hosting, was get back in, correct himself and slay the beast as it would be. Why is he so dramatic for a comedy writer and actor? Ben exhaled again.

And that’s when she walked in. He heard her first, bumping her knee and exclaiming in a frustrated huff

“ _Bloody_ _Hell_!”

Then as Ben lifted his eyes to greet the person that would potentially either save or ruin his leg, he was met with the most gorgeous smile, the pure brilliant radiance could outshine the Sun. Next was her eyes, a kaleidoscope of forest colours: green, hazel, honey, and mischief crinkled the corners. Then her nose, and cheeks are dotted with the most adorable freckles that get enhanced as a rosy blush floods her face.

He would recognise her anywhere. Rey

“Sorry about that.” Her British accent rings out in the confined ambulance space.

“Someone left a drawer open... probably Finn.” She rolled her eyes at that and bit down on her lip... and suddenly the pang of pain wasn’t in his thigh anymore, it was a blossoming sensation in his chest.

“It’s okay.” Ben said, after swallowing hard. Ben knew his life would never be the same, not after this girl.

______________

Rey immediately knew that she would thank whatever star she was born under for the fact that she agreed to Finn’s draw of rock, paper, scissors to see which EMT got which victim at the Comedy Club tonight. She won, which means she got to choose between ‘Sword Stab Victim’ And ‘Arrow through thigh Victim’. And oh boy did she win. Her life would never be the same after this.

She was greeted with the obscene view of Thee Kylo Ren, laying flat on a gurney, legs spread out, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths and a hand running through those Greek God like raven locks that he called hair. Oh boy, what a sight indeed. Rey even bumped into an open drawer with her eyes firmly on the distraction before her.

And then he looked up at her, and the temperature suddenly started to increase rapidly. Blushing, like a damn fangirl meeting a celebrity crush for like the seventh time (she totally wasn’t counting), Rey snapped on her pair of gloves and extended her hand to greet Thee Kylo Ren!

“Hey Kylo... Back again? What is it with you and getting injured almost every Friday night? And why isn’t anything ever sane with you? Arrow to the leg? Really! Why can’t you ever get like... a bee sting.” Rey chuckles and sits down next to him, trying to avoid staring too long at his thighs and crotch in his skinny jeans. Or are they regular jeans that just fit him like skinny jeans? Damn he’s ... **big**.

“How did you get an arrow in your thigh, Mr Kylo Ren?” Rey asks teasing him with a quizzical look on her face.

“Ben.” His deep rumbling voice says in return.

“Kylo Ben?” She asks confused, and pretty sure the object of her desire wasn’t named Kylo Ben because that’s stupid, even for a comedian.

“No. My name is Ben.” He rumbled our again, with a swift intake of air and a gasp as Rey began to squeeze his thigh.

“Ben? But Kylo...” she looked confused but didn’t mess the best of his look as she grasped his thigh.

“It’s a stage name. We’ve known each other long enou... Call me Ben. Please.” The plead was so sincere and his eyes so glossy with mixture of pain and even more pain, Rey just nodded and smiled.

“Hi Ben... I’m Rey.” Then her face turned serious. “I’m going to have to get you out of these pants.”

_______________

Ben would have been highly aroused... wait Ben is highly aroused as Rey uses her scissors to split his jeans into shreds, she was very... enthusiastic about the way she went about it... Ben would have been more inclined to chase the growing arousal in his chest and nether regions, especially with Rey, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had a fucking arrow in his thigh, which Rey has not stopped touching.

He told her to call him Ben. He gave up his Kylo “Pussy Magnet” Ren persona for Ben. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was this arrow poisoned? He wouldn’t put it past Hux or Snoke.

“So erm... Rey... have I ever told you your name suits you ... it’s sweet... pretty...” Ben would prefer an arrow to the head right about now.

Rey giggles-snorts, and Ben feels his whole world light up.

“No, Ben, you haven’t. So are you going keep doing this every Friday? I need to know so I can clear my schedule to help keep you together.” She jokes and lets another giggle grace his now boiling red ears. He’s not worthy of this woman.

“You know I’ve been doing this now regularly ever Friday night, ever since Finn tried to help you with that burn, and you screamed like a banshee at him, and threw a drawer full of needles at him.” Rey scoffed

And Finn? Thought Ben... Oh yeah, that traitor that handled Ben’s burn and told everyone in the club that Ben cried like a baby when given an injection. Cried like a baby! Hmph!

Ben’s lips had formed a pout then when Rey looks at him, she was still talking about how she was going to tell her friend Rose about seeing him half naked when Ben added

“ _Good_. I prefer _you_.”

________________

Rey was taken aback by Ben’s intensity, and his floundering. He’d called her pretty and then he just stared at her, his dark eyes fixed just on her. She had basically not stopped talking in return for his smouldering looks and she was pretty sure she had dictated her entire life story and Saturday night plans of a horror movie festival all alone to Ben by the time she yanked out his arrow.

Rey noted that thanks to his enormous and hard as fuck thigh muscles, the arrow barely penetrated any muscle mass to cause any sort of damage. Ben kept asking about poison but she took it as a joke thing they normally did.

“There you go, wow what a big boy, 20 stitches.” Rey said as she patted his thigh.

“We will still have to test for strength and stamina in the muscle core and if you can move it without being too much in pain. But it looks good.”

Ben gave her a smirk at that little statement, which she wasn’t going to lie, is totally a sexual innuendo. The conversation was always easy with him, and the conversation normally turned into teasing, little touches and then full blown flirting and plenty of innuendos from both Rey and Ben.

Each time her knuckles and fingers just happened to brush past his sizeable package (which was behind a strategically placed hotdog print on his boxer-briefs... comedians!) as she stitched his wound, that earned her a small reaction from Ben. His eyes would widen, his breath caught and released slowly, and the cutest blush of tickle-me-pink type hue eventually fell onto his milky skin.

The sight that truly took Rey’s breath away however, was when he gave in, relaxed, and smiled. Gosh that was an incredible mixture of adorable and cocky to form that smirk.

Then with a bite of her lip, she ventured further, knowing full well that if her feeling was wrong, she could lose her job, and most importantly her friendship with Ben... but fortune favours the brave. And Rey is feeling brave tonight. So her hand trails up Ben’s body, and her fingers curl on his t-shirt hem and soon they pull his shirt over his head.

“Rey...” Ben looked confused, but accepting of his situation and lifted his arms (gosh those are thick as fuck too!) and let her pull his shirt off. As she did that, it ruffles his hair and he looks up at her, wide eyed and lips pouted. God she just wanted to bend down and suck those plump, rouged up lips into her mouth and bite!

“Rey...” his voice came out, lower, darker, deeper.

Rey has laid before her Kylo... Ben, almost naked. Just a thin barrier of his hotdog-boxer-briefs between her and an absurd idea. As she bit down on her bottom lip again, hungrily eying him up and down when he asks in the most adorable confused voice

“I got shot in the leg, why are you checking out my... abs?”

Rey snaps to reality and notices her hands have indeed moved to... caress his abdominals. They’re so hard, it’s just very distracting.

“Sssh...” she presses her finger to his plush lips “I’m the trained professional. Don’t argue with me.”

_____________

The sweet flirty conversation that was always had with Rey soon bubbled, and boiled over into... something more. Ben would be kidding himself if he didn’t admit to feeling this tension build for a while now.

Ben audibly moaned. Then he gulped. Was she suggesting what he thought she was? Surely not. Or was she? Ben was kinda confused at Rey’s... forwardness and then her shyness. It seems the two most socially awkward people had somehow managed to find each other. What a balanced mix the pair of them would be. He smiled at this, and the smile wasn’t lost to Rey. Before Ben knew what he was saying it just happened, and from a suggestion of fooling around they had gone to fooling around, but he guessed his heart took over before his tiny head did...

“Do you want to go out maybe... sometime... for food or coffee...” Ben blurted out and then stumbled over his words looking up at Rey, now straddling his hips.

She smiled down at him and as she leaned in, their bodies getting closer and closer with every inch Rey covered. Leaning in, and pressing her lips to the pressure point in Ben’s neck a hot breath of a whisper came out from Rey

“I had more than that planned for tonight but sure. I love food. And coffee.” Each pause in her sentence is punctuated with a kiss on his neck.

Rey’s smile at that very moment could rival the sun for the radiant warmth that filled the room and Ben’s chest, and then, oh and then she licked Ben’s neck, all along the vein that was throbbing while trying to supply blood to his face, chest and body. It sent Ben into a dizzying euphoric free-fall of pure delightful arousal and lust for this woman.

As Rey started to lick her way all over his torso, Ben got a grip on his reality and literally took a hold of Rey, urgently bringing her mouth up to his. If they were really doing this, they were doing this right. His kiss at first, is gentle, with a sprinkling of urgency. But slowly it turns provocative, exploring, seeking, asking permission for more. At each and every new step they took closer to edge of no return, Rey gave him permission and encouragement to go further, to tip over the edge of the Earth and fall into the abyss.

After pulling away for what felt a first breath after an eternity, Ben looks into those forest array of colours and hues that make up the soul captivating eyes of Rey. He could get lost in this enchanted forest and never want to be found. After regaining his breath, they go at it again, only this time their fingers knot in each other’s hair, pulling and moans mix as hands explore more.

_____________

 

Rey can’t believe this is actually happening! Her enthusiasm isn’t lost on Ben. She feels a hardness rise between where their bodies (still clothed) meet. And fuck if this isn’t the most erotic thing she’s ever done. She’s been fantasising about Kylo... Ben since the day she met him, removing a letter opener from his foot. Everything about him screams intensity, but once you get past those layers and layers of wall he’s built around himself, he’s charming. And funny. And sweet. And just overall endearing. But also this anime mix of hot and mysterious and just the right amount of brooding darkness to make him interesting and like some deep dark desire you keep locked away and only admit to under the cover of midnight.

But here and now, Rey was moaning and straddling Ben’s lap, giving into everything she’s felt for months. She finally almost has him naked, hotdog boxer-briefs be damned, and she’s so close and that’s when he opens his stupid but pretty mouth.

“No. Not this... we can’t have sex...”

________________

Fuck. Ben thinks as Rey pulls away and he sees his little sunshine turn into full blown solar flare.

“Oh excuse me if I’m not good enough for you.” She says clearly not taking the rejection well.

“Rey wait...” she pulling away, no Ben... think fast... so he cups her face and pulls her close and it almost breaks him to see her eyes misty.

“All I meant is I want to do it right with you the first time we ...” He brushes her loose hair behind her ear “... Y’know.”

“Fuck.” She supplies a little too sharply.

He was going to say something along the lines of ‘Make sweet sweet love’ because damn if he isn’t in love with his life saving angel.

“Yeah, that.” He smiles at her

“Let me take you out, see you in something other than surgical gloves, and me in something other than blood. Then, we can have the whole night to ourselves.” He offers her.

Ben sees the wheels turning and Rey rolling over this idea. She nods and says “That’s okay, I’d actually like that.”

But Rey is still wearing that pout, and Ben would be lying if he said he didn’t want to bite that lip. But Ben knows her better. He had spent every Friday night with her, sometimes, like boiling water to his arm, on purpose.

“What’s wrong Rey? Go on, say it.” He urges her to be truthful with him.

Rey whines and lays on his chest, and the way she’s still rolling her hips on his good thigh...she whispers

“I’m still so fucking horny.” And then turns her face into his chest as a rumble of laughter shakes Ben’s chest.

“I know, sweetheart.” He says with a soft kiss to her forehead and as he nuzzles his nose to her hair, if he was in a cartoon a little lightbulb would ting over his head and light up.

“Doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun.”

He smirks as she picks her head up so fast it shakes the gurney they’re on. And there’s that radiant smile again.

“Take your clothes off, leave your bra on.” He says. It’s not a request, it’s a command.

_______________

It’s not a request, it’s a command, and it send shivers all over Rey’s body. Stripping as quickly as possible, she stays in her bra, and questions him silently by running her thumbs under the elastic of her panties.

He nods.

And off they go.

Biting her lip she waits and he signals her to come back by patting his thigh (the good one) and beckoning her onto his lap with a smirk. He takes her hands and places them on his chest, their breathing deepening with each gasp as his hands trail over her arms, along her shoulders, down her back and finally come to rest in a tight grip on Rey’s hips. Then he starts to press her down, and move her along those muscles and

“Oooh!” Rey mummers in surprise, at the friction, the stimulation.

“Good?” Ben asks

“Mmmmhmm!” Rey squeals out in a light, high pitched noise. Was that even from her? Is this what leg day gives you in return for like whatever people do on leg day.

Rey’s breathing is now erratic and uneven as Ben keeps moving her up and down and all along his thigh. Then she adds in a little side to side rolling of her hips and oh if this isn’t good like warm chocolate fudge on ice cream. Rey knows she’s leaving a wet trail all along Ben’s leg and when she opens her eyes to look at him she sees a look of determination and concentration on his perfect face.

“More!” After a few moments of this, she knows she needs just a little more to even think of an orgasm. As wonderful as those thighs are, they’re not magic.

Ben smirks and lays the gurney flat, pulling Rey up and onto his face, and

“Oh my!” His nose manages to hit her clit, and his lips provide the prefect sucking tool as his tongue laps and darts into the soft, wet folds of her cunt.

“Wait...” and with a bit of manoeuvring she’s still on his face but is able to bend forward and really see what’s behind that hotdog ...

“Oh wow!”

________________

Ben smirks and chuckles softly against her wet slice of heaven.

“Thanks.”

That was one of the best ego boosts ever, and he felt his member swell with pride, which earned him both a playful slap and another awestruck mumble of ‘Wow’ which he decided he’d never get tired of hearing from Rey.

Then he hisses against her as her lips picker and close around his tip. Heaven. He could die right now and die happily... but he wants that date with the woman of his dreams so he holds it together, (not today, death!) and gets to his job on hand, which would be a lot easier if Rey hadn’t just spat on his cock and sucked him up even more.

“Fuck!” He mumbles against her clit and outer lips. If she kept this up he was sure he was going to explode all over that pretty little mouth of hers. So in their continued power struggle, Ben decided why the hell did he go to gym 4 hours a day, every day, even Sundays.

He grabs her hip in one hand, and extends his arm out over her stomach and lifts her back onto sitting on his face. She whines and tries to break free but nope, he’s not letting her get it to him so easily. His hand on her stomach extends upwards and grabs onto her breast, cupping and massaging her into submission as his tongue tastes the tastiest meal he’s ever had: her gorgeous pussy.

________________

Rey was having too much fun as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked his dick (WOW! Was an understatement on size, because wow!) and now Ben was just taking her control away and I mean that’s not a bad thing that he wants her to cum first all over his plump lips. Rey whines and moans in protest as he just picks her up like nothing, and his stupid long limbs just hold her in place... and then

“Oh Fuck!” Rey can’t do anything, really oh she can’t do a thing and what an awful situation to be in, her pussy and her being worshipped like a Goddess of old by Ben’s entire mouth! Really... she tried to protest at this lavishing, but okay... she gives in. She gives in happily, and with a moaning smirk of satisfaction that she at least tried, sort of. 

He’s sucking and lapping at her pussy like he’s a man who’s never had a drink in his life, and her cum is the only thing that can quench his _dire_ thirst!

Then his stupid long arm actually manages to cup and massage her breasts and God this is so fucking good her hips just sway in time to his tongue fucking, and the wetter she gets, the more he does until

“Ben! Fuck!! Ben! **BEN**!” She drags out his name, as he drags out a spine-twisting, hip-jerking, toe-curling (basically body contorting) mind-numbingly, see-the-stars brilliant orgasm! And then she’s falling over his body, trying to catch her breath.

________________

The grin on Ben’s face wouldn’t be wiped off even with the gushing from Rey.

That made him beam with a glow of pride, and his manhood stood tall and proud. Rey was a determined creature and as soon as she gathered her wits and an ounce of her _chutzpah_ she got up, dropped the gurney and buried his cock half way down her throat before pulling back up and smirking with that twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

“My turn.” She says before going back to her relentless pursuit of his orgasm.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Ben jumps at the blissful pleasure her mouth provides. His hand snakes down and weaves his fingers through her honey and whiskey coloured hair.

“Aaaah! You’re going to _kill_ me, sweetheart!” Ben looks down at Rey and he feels his heart burst into a firework of sparks as Rey looks up at him with his cock in between her lips.

She keeps at it, pulling her lips close as she goes up, her cheeks hallowing, and swirling her tongue as she goes down. Pretty soon Ben groans out and grips her hair as his balls tighten and he barely manages to say

“I’m going to...” And he cums down her throat with her name on his lips.

“Rey... Oh **Rey**... I’m sorry I ...” She pulls off sucking and licking him clean with a pop of her lips, a lick and a moan of satisfaction.

“Don’t be. I _liked_ it.” She smiles and crawls onto Ben’s chest, kissing his chest.

Ben pulls Rey up to his lips, kissing her deeply, sensually. Wrapping his arms around Rey in a protective cocoon.

After a moment, or two, cuddling and returning to normal heartbeats, Rey gets up and pulls on her panties and pants. She walks over to a little corner and pulls out a crossbody leather bag. Then a little book and Ben can see counting scratches.

“What you counting too?” Ben asks, genuinely curious, as he pops his dick back into his boxer-briefs and pulls on his shirt.

“How long it took for us to break? 7 Fridays.” Rey smirks and puts her notebook away and pulls on her shirt.

“So dinner? Movie?” Ben smirks and looks at her like there’s an aura of ethereal light that surrounds her.

Rey brushes her hair and makes sure it’s neat and tidy. She turns and smiles at him.

“And so much _more_.”

The conversation and being around with Rey was like that chemical reaction you learnt about in school... Golden Rain. Mix a little of this, and some of that and over time something beautiful forms. In this case, the Golden crystals were the soft giggles, the blazing fire in her eyes, and the electric fire between them both. Ben knew he would take another arrow to the leg of it meant to break the ice with her again. _Rey_.


End file.
